lucernefandomcom-20200216-history
Lien Qui Phuoc
Lien Qui Phuoc is a Laos General serving under the Holy King of Laos in the form of Lo Sinh. Lien Qui Phuoc was born just outside the Laos military fortress of Vang Vieng where he grew up staring at the walls from his families nearbye farm, and this proximity would lead to him joining the Laos army during his teenage years. The Kingdom of Laos would come under assault from the forces of the Qun of whom wished to conquer their lands in order to further expand their forces into the mainland of Asia, and during the initial fights the military of Laos was defeated three times by the organized Qun forces. Bi Thuan, and Liien Qui Phuoc would be placed in command of the smaller of two armies of Laos as they attempted to stop the Qun from crossing the river Mekong which would stop them from reaching the fortress of Vang Vieng, but the two generals were the only commanders to survive the Battle of Mekong where the Qun anihilated the main army of Laos. History Early History Lien Qui Phuoc was born just outside the Laos military fortress of Vang Vieng where he grew up staring at the walls from his families nearbye farm, and this proximity would lead to him joining the Laos army during his teenage years. Qun Invasion of Laos The Kingdom of Laos would come under assault from the forces of the Qun of whom wished to conquer their lands in order to further expand their forces into the mainland of Asia, and during the initial fights the military of Laos was defeated three times by the organized Qun forces. Massacre at Mekong Bi Thuan, and Liien Qui Phuoc would be placed in command of the smaller of two armies of Laos as they attempted to stop the Qun from crossing the river Mekong which would stop them from reaching the fortress of Vang Vieng, but the two generals were the only commanders to survive the Battle of Mekong where the Qun anihilated the main army of Laos. 'Family Members' Natashia Constantine Cover3.jpg|Instert Name - Insert Relationship|link=Logan Bronzebeard 'Relationships' William_Lovie_III.3.jpg|'William Lovie III.' - - - - Rival - - - - William Lovie and Karl Franz had started their relationship in a generally positive way. When William was crowned the two sent letters back and forth, and so this led to a lot of positive thoughts for what their first meeting would be like. When the two did meet it was a month before the Invasion of Westbridge, and it was in the southern part of Westbridge. When the two met they nearly immediatly didn't get along, and past the customary kindness to a fellow leader the two were trading insults, and threats throughout the entire conversation. This eventually led to William Lovie storming out, and threatening that any attack on Arnor would be counted as a direct attack on Lucerne.|link=William Lovie III. Category:People Category:People of Laos Category:Human Category:Vietnamese Category:Knight Category:Cathayan Knight Category:Asian